Forever The Same
by Kunoichi1
Summary: Uhh.... A YuffiexLeon fanfic. *Chap 3 is up!* The secret have been reveiled. But still more to come! :D
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts... Or it's characters... Sheeshh... It'll be cool if that's true. But... I can only dream about it.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
M'kay... Just to get ya started, this is Yuffie's POV. And..... A LeonxYuffie Fanfic. Don't get all excited, ;D  
-----------------------------  
Forever the Same  
--------------------  
  
Cold as always, as I stood there in the Cavern. My arms were starting to get goose-bumps. I can't stand them... I glaced around the cavern, hoping to find Leon there.. But no, he was somewhere else, somewhere I don't know... For now. The cavern was quiet... So quiet that I can hear drops of water, echoing all around. It's not usually this quiet... Expecially when I'm around Leon... Oh well. That comes for that. I started walking towards the exit, getting to touch the icy cold water, making me shiver as I continue. Once I got out, I scanned the area. Phew.. No heartless in sight. I fought too many of them since I was here... Gawd.. Getting tired already... I looked up on the balcony and took a gaint leap on the hotel. Slowly, I walked to the green-room, the room who I share with, Leon. He doesn't sleep with me though.. He can always sleep while sitting. I gotta learn how to do that, for... Him. I opened the door to my room. I got enough training for a day. Now it's time for me too sle--  
  
"Yuffie?! Are you in there?"   
  
I sighed as I heard the voice, calling out my name. Reconizing the voice was Aerith, I grinned, good thing it's not the housekeeper. I heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Yuffie?" Heh, she must've been worried or something.... I really DID stayed in the cavern for a while.   
  
"Yea... I'm here! Come in if you want." I saw Aerith open the door, with a smile on her face. Yup. That's how she looks like when she knows everything's alright! Same old Aerith. I snickered and grinned, "So, you already worried about me?" Her smile grew wider, looking at me with her green eyes, "Hehe.. Nothing much... Just that you've been gone for a while.. Where have you been? The cavern again?" Her voice was gental, almost seemed that she never raised her voice. I placed my hands on my hip, looking all proud like I always do. I tried to remember why I was in the cavern again. Whoa, I sure forget things easily. I flicked my fingers when I remembered why, even though I know there wouldn't be any sounds, for the cause of my gloves, "Y'know.. Training.." I smiled, "Speaking of training... Where's Squall?" Aerith looked at me curiously, her smile faded and then answered, "I thought he was with you in the cavern.. " I laughed, "Well, that's Squall... He'll stay the same.. And will never change... Yet." I winked at Aerith and walked to the door, before I got out, I turned around the her, "So, how about we get something to eat?" Aerith's smile came back, she stood up and walked towards me.   
  
"Yeah, sure."  
--------------------------------  
Authors Notes: Mmmmhmm.... I know.. It's stupid... My first KH Fanfiction.... Umm Yeah... Okay, flame me if you wish. I don't care. ;-; 


	2. Chap 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Okay. I hope I'm doing so far so good.. I know the last chap. was short but I'll try to expand this chap. M'kay. Still on Yuffie's POV, so don't get SOOO confused.  
----------------------  
Disclaimer: o_o! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters. Too bad.  
-------------------  
Fovever The Same  
-------------  
We walked out of the hotel... Surprised to see that there was..   
  
"Damn it! Heartlesses!"   
  
My voice echoed through the district(2nd). No way.. Sora's back. I looked at Aerith, who looked very scared.. These heartlesses wasn't oringinal like those weak ones, they are now more advanced. I saw a bolt of lightning flashed by. It was raining, hardly.   
  
"Aerith! Get into First District... Now!" I yelled out loud to her, she shook her head. "No, then you'll be in danger!" My temper raised. "GO!"   
  
I saw tears in her eyes when she ran out of this district to first... As well as mine. I started out with my shurikens, they were helpless. The heartlesses were too strong to get hurt by my shurikens. So I tried my boomerange. It didn't last long, I was too weak, beaten. The feeling of getting wet while fighting your enemies isn't good. Later, when I was almost worn out, I felt something hit my neck, it was a heartless. I tumbled down on the ground, seeing my reflection from the rain. Then I saw another figure, it did looked familar.. But then I fainted. The last thing I remember is a man's voice, saying,   
"You'll be okay.." The thunder sound interupted it.. So I didn't get to hear well. I woke up in the green room. Where I usually sleep. I felt a pain on my neck, and my left leg was sprain, almost. I couldn't feel it at all. I used most of my energy to get up, using my two arms, that kind of ach. Then, I mearly jumped when I heard the man's voice again.   
  
"..You better get some rest." I turned over to my side, and saw.. LEON! He actually saved me. I looked at his arms, which had a big wrapped cloth there, I can see his blood. He got injured.   
  
"S-Squall? What happened to your arm?" I asked, still looking at his wound instead of his face. He looked at his wound, and then back to me.   
  
"..That's Leon, and... This wound, isn't bad as yours. Worry about yourself first." I rolled my eyes, I'm not a little kid anymore.. He shouldn't be such a tough guy. I ignored him and tried to get out of the bed. I was doing good SO far.. Walking on one foot. Leon stood up, walking towards me and helped me. The things that he did for me. I can see his face, turning red alittle, as well as mine. I then shrugged his hands off of my shoulder, not needing his help anymore. I was getting used to this. I faced him and gave him a grin.   
  
"Don't worry, Squ-err-Leon.... I can do this myself!" I took a step back, and then unexpectingly.. I tripped. Luckily, Leon caught me... And then pulled me back in his arms. He groaned alittle for the pain that he got on his wound. I stared at him with my wide turquoise eyes, looking in his eyes deeply. He was doing the same... What is this feeling that I'm getting? My heart pound really fast, my cheeks were bright red. I can see that Leon was doing the same, I can feel his heart pounding fast. Mindlessly, I move my head towards him... But then when our lips were about to meant, I heard a knock on the door, and then the door opened. I saw a young boy, standing there with his mouth wide open. On his hand was the keyblade. Leon and I pushed away, I was about to loose my balance again but manage to stand still.  
  
"Uhhhhh... Heh.. I'll just leave now... Sorry to interupt you two!" The boy closed the door, still confused. "Wait! Sora!" I called out loudly. He didn't come back. Leon, on the other hand, was blushing hardly, he turned his head to one side to hide his red face. I snickered to myself and then Sora came in again, laughing.  
  
"So, what's up?" Sora asked with his hands behind his head and a full grin. I looked at Leon, who was leaning on the wall, arms crossed above his chest, and eyes closed. Sora seemed to pretend that NOTHING just happend a few minutes ago, and that's a good thing? I gave him a smile.  
  
"Stuff." I heard a run in the hotel hall, two rather. Aerith and Cid were now in the green room with us now, looking at Sora and the rest.   
  
"Yuffie.. You're okay." I can still see Aerith's wet clothes, some tears in her eyes, and her wet hair. I grinned at her.   
  
"I've never felt more better.. Expecially after the heartless attacked." She smiled again, brightly.  
Cid just suddenly disappear now, must've been psssted off, Aerith might told him that something BAD happend to me. Or something. I struggled my way to the bed and sat on it.   
  
"M'kay! It's getting late, I gotta go to sleep. G'night!" Everyone nodded, and went out of the my room, only me and Leon now.. I glaced over to Leon, who was already fast asleep, already seated on the chair. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for morning to come, hopping my leg would feel better.  
  
(To be continue...)  
  
------------------------  
A/N: Okay.. Hehe.... The exciting moment has not yet to come. So wait peoples. I'll try to do my best. And stuff. Please review.... 


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: Kingdom Heart and it's characters doesn't belong to me. It'll be kewl if it tru, but sadly it's not.  
-------------------------------------------  
A/N: Thanks again for all the people that reviewed... -_-;; So far so good, no flame, *Phew*. Please R&R!  
----------------------------------  
Forever the Same...  
---------------  
Morning had came, my leg's at least feeling better than last time. My neck still achs but it good enough to let me go on for he rest of the day. I can see that Leon already woke up since he isn't on the chair that he slept on. Gee he sure wakes up early. It's 10:08 AM. That's already early for me. I yawned and went into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. Same old regular day, now for breakfast, and then 100% garentee that I'll be told by Leon to go train... But... I'm still injured. There's no way he's gunna tell me to train at a time like this. I walked over to first district, where I saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy, in the cafe. Hmn? Shouldn't they be leaving now? Sora saw me and waved to me, I waved back with a bright smile for the start of the day.  
  
"Heya Sora!" I called out loud to him, still kind of far away from him. The moogles looked at me, I can tell that it's distracted. That moogle wouldn't mind.. Right? My way of walking now was strange, I felt like a little girl just learning how to walk! Aerith was there too, giggling at me.   
  
"You need some help?" I heard her call out to me. I shooked my head, not wanting to 'disturb' the moogle, doing whatever it's doing, walking around? I had a feeling that someone's following me. But nah, I didn't believe it, I just continued walking in my 'strange' style, not minding to look back, just will be a waste of time.   
  
When I took a step down the stairs, my foot started reacting. Why at this time!? Aerith and the others knew what's going to happen, I'll fall, and get mooooore injured. I lost my balace now. I'm for sure that I'll have bruises now, should've let Aerith help me. Before I even touch the ground, I felt my waist being captured and pulled back up. I closed my eyes, not even know who this 'person' is. When I opened my eyes, my head was rested on his chest. I blushed alittle, hearing his heartbeat. I slowly looked up with my turquiose eyes.   
  
"........Squall?!" My eye pupil got smaller as my surprise that he was here all along raised. This was the third time he helped me... Saved me, rather. And I didn't even thank him. I looked at his eyes, deeply, similar to what I did in the hotel. I pulled away quickly before we started daydreaming again. This isn't a good place to daydream, too many people looking at us.  
  
"..It's Leon." I can tell that he almost forgot to remind me. Because that really took him long enough to to correct my mistake. Aerith ran over to me, with a worried face.   
  
"Yup, I'm okay, no need to ask." I answered fast, before Aerith could speak. That'll help her catch her breath, more time. She smiled when she knew that everything is going to be alright. She walked back to the cafe and turned back to Leon, who was crossing his hands, minding his own business.  
  
"Uhh Leon, since you're here. Why won't you just bring back Yuffie to the green room and I'll bring in some food for her?" He didn't say anything but just looked at me and nodded. Aerith smiled and looked at me.   
  
"Is that okay with you, Yuffie?" I nodded too. I had my own service, how nice. Yeah right. That is like using my friends... But she offered. I felt Leon, grabbing my left arm and wrapped it around his neck. This will make walking alittle bit easier. He made his way to the hotel, again, and then to the green room. He rested me on the bed, and just walked over to the door of the red room and leaned there, hands crossed, eyes closed. Why does keep on doing that?! I watched him, isn't he ever going to move? I crossed my arms too, glaring at him.  
  
"Can't you say a word, Mr. Strong and Silent?!" He ignored me, which raised my temper. I stood up and walked over to him, looking all mad and stuff. Still, he's still ignoring me! I remembered that I didn't thank him yet... This is the perfect time to thank him. But just saying 'Thank you' isn't good enough for me. I harshly grabbed his head so he can look at me, straightly in the eye.  
  
"...I still haven't thank you yet..." I closed my eyes moved my head towards him, kissing him softly on his lips. My hands slipped away from his face and around his neck. His arms was wrapped around my waist. This went on for quite awhile, and I really enjoyed it. I heard something fall on the ground, I quickly broke the kiss, Leon did the same too. I turned over and looked at what it was.. I saw Aerith standing there with her mouth wide open, similar to what Sora did but only more emotional. On the ground was a bowl of food, spilled all over the ground. My face turned bright red, I had to turn around to hide my face, Leon was blushing as well, but just can't quite see it. Aerith was choking on every word she tried to speak,  
  
"Le--Yu--Kis--Um.. Ahh.." Her confusions seemed to stopped, a bright and sweet smile came to her lips, she understanded everything, a bright and sweet smile came to her lips... Uhh.... And I wouldn't know if this is a good thing or not...  
(To be continue...)  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: This won't end this easily... There is still more to come. :D Which is great! And remember, Yuffie x Leon Fans... YUFFIE x LEON FOREVA! \ Not AERITH x LEON... YUFFIE x LEON! :D 


End file.
